1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a container for example a wardrobe, a closet, a cupboard or the like which has a folding door.
2. SUMMARY OF THE PRIOR ART
In case of a conventional wardrobe or the like which is provided with a pair of foldably coupled doors effective to close the front opening of the main body thereof, an outer edge portion of one of the doors is pivotally supported on the main body, while runners provided in the upper and lower edge portions of the other door are slidably fitted in rails mounted on the upper and lower sides of the main body defining the front opening, so that, by pulling the pair of doors to one side thereof, they are opened.
In case of a container of the type just described the pair of doors can be opened only in one fixed direction, and therefore, the arrangement or combination of such containers are limited, and in addition, it is difficult to deposit and remove items from them particularly that portion of the main body which is located adjacent the pivotally supported portions of the doors.
One object of the present invention is to provide a container constructed so that a pair of folding doors can be opened from either the right or left-hand side thereof, in which case the opening/closing operation of the doors from either direction can be smoothly performed, and it is ensured that, when fully extended and aligned, the doors can be safely maintained in the closed condition.